


The Result of a Malfoy and a Black-BOOK 2

by Wattpadpadfoot



Series: Siriana Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, remus lupin godfather, sirius black daughter, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wattpadpadfoot/pseuds/Wattpadpadfoot
Summary: Book 2 of the Siriana Black series. It's set in Harry's fourth year.





	1. Chapter 1

Wow everything had happened so fast. In the last month of my one and only year at Hogwarts, I had caught Peter Pettigrew and proven my father's innocence. Sadly, not everything went well that month. Snivellus had let it 'slip' that Remus had a monthly problem. No, he's not getting his period. He just happens to be a werewolf. If you have a problem with that, I will take you out. Which is exactly what would have happened to Snape if Remus hadn't stopped me.

_Flashback_  
I was just laughing with Remus, genuinely happy when it happened. The git had said it. Four simple words that would ruin my godfather's career as a teacher.

"Lupin is a werewolf!"

Who else but Snivellus Snape could say such a thing? I couldn't control myself, I went mad. I lost my mind, I lost my chill and I lost my ability to swallow my words.

"YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH HELL! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EVER GET THE CHANCE TO BE THE DADA PROF, YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THE NEXT TERM BEGINS! I'LL SEND YOU RIGHT UP TO LILY SO SHE CAN TELL YOU JUST WHAT OF A DISSAPOINTMENT YOU ARE! YOU IGNORANT, BULLYING TOERAG! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY SNIVELLUS!!!" By the time I finished my rant I already had him ducking and blocking my attacks. I may have been throwing fireballs at him. He should be happy I didn't Avada kedavra him, the git. After a few moments I had him wandless and was beating the absolute sh*t out of him. I may not be very tall, but I do have great strenght. Right when I was going to give him another black eye, someone gripped my arm. I turn around only to be met with Remus' face.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Beating him senseless is only going to get you locked up. Take a deep breath and come with me."  
I was still pissed at Snape, but I listened to Remus nonetheless. I took a deep breath, gave Snape a look of pure loathing and was about to let go. Remus turned around to leave, but I pulled Snape towards me real quick.

"If you ever, dare to do anything to my family again. I will not waste a second to come and finish you off. And believe me, I can make your death look like an accident." I hissed at him in a low voice so he was the only one to hear. He looked frightened. I let go of him and he fell down to the ground. I raised my head high and went to Remus's office to help him pack.

_End of Flashback_

I thought that was rather nice of me, was it not? I let him live, didn't I? Anyway after that Remus had gone home. To my dad's place that is. I wonder how that will work out. My last few days of Hogwarts were spent in the owlery mostly. I wrote a lot to Charlie and to my dad and Remus. I couldn't wait to get away from Hogwarts. I hadn't bothered making friends as I had had Remus, so I was lonely when he left. I had talked to the trio of course. I told Harry to write a letter to his aunt and uncle, so they knew he wasn't going back to them. Harry was going to live with my dad in Grimmauld Place. I had also asked the trio if they could try to not tell anyone my full name. It's not that I'm ashamed of it, I just didn't want the fuss everyone would make about it. Also I didn't want Ron to tell his family.

Finally the day came to board the Hogwarts express. Not that I was going home by train. What would it help? I still have to apparate to Romania. So when everyone boarded the train, I took a hold of my trunk and thought of where I wanted to go. Home.

A few moments later, I arrived in Romania. With a massive grin I entered our house and called out to my favorite redhead on this entire planet. "CHARLIE!"  
I heard running upstairs and in a blink was lifted up in the air. I laughed and so did he. When he finally put me back down, he kissed me. It was a nice kiss full of longing and love. It was also a hungry kiss, as we hadn't seen eachother in what felt like ages. I returned the kiss before we broke apart. He pulled me closer to him and put his head on mine.  
"I missed you, Anna." He told me, his voice barely louder that a whisper. I snuggled closer in his chest before returning the sentiment.  
"I missed you too, Char."

After a while we separated and went to get my stuff upstairs. I unpacked all my clothes, books and other random objects before my stomach made itself heard. It made a grumble noice which made Charlie laugh.  
"Is someone hungry?", he asked with a grin on his face. I sheepishly smiled back before nodding.  
"Yup, wanna go out for pizza? I haven't had pizza in ages! The house-elves don't make it at Hogwarts."  
"Yeah, sounds good to me. Anything to make you happy, love." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I'm pretty sure my hair is a happy yellow at the moment but I don't care. I think I'm radiating orbs of joy.

We went to this cute pizzaplace a few blocks away, and sat at a small table close to the window. We ordered and ate our pizza, all the while talking. He told me everything that has happened in our little village and in the dragon institute. In return I told him all about my Hogwarts experience.  
"You really hit Snape?" Charlie asked through a mouth full of pizza. I grinned and told him the story. He understood why I did it and only wished he could've been there. It was quite a show.

After a while we had both finished eating and had catched up on most things.  
"Do you want to go home?" I asked him with a mischievous glint in my eyes.  
"What are you planning?" He asked, now having the same look plastered on his face as I have.  
"Nothing you won't like, everything we weren't able to do in the last few months." I said seductively while biting my lip a little bit. His eyes filled with lust before he uttered a very short sentence.  
"Check please!"

After we payed, we rapidly went home and into the bedroom. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He took of his shirt before coming in himself. Soon our floor was covered in our clothes and we started a _very_ pleasurable night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only the second day of my recovered freedom when I was awoken by an owl. If this is the same craziness as last year, I swear to Merlin I'll burn Hogwarts to the ground.

I put on a shirt and let the owl in, then took the letter from it. It was adressed to me, but it wasn't written in the green ink with the Hogwarts seal on it. No, it was my dad's handwriting.

_Dear Siriana_

_Where are you? You weren't on the train yesterday. I was worried sick! Remus told me you probably went back to Romania, but I was wondering. Why don't you come live with Harry, Remus and I? We have so much catching up to do and I just feel like I have to make  up for the last thirteen years. So, will you come home? At least for a few days? I don't like the idea of you living all alone in Romania._   
_Also I was wondering if you heard already, but wormtail escaped. Now don't get worked up. The ministry has put a lot of aurors on it and I'm sure they'll catch him, eventually..._   
_Then I also wanted to ask you if you know anything of cursed scars still hurting? Harry woke up last night and told me his scar hurt. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here and I've already asked Remus but he doesn't know anything of it either._   
_Send a reply as soon as possible._

_Love Dad_

Okay, so I quess I forgot to inform him I went home to Romania and I quess I also forget to mention Charlie. Perhaps that's for the best though. I still remember Remus' reaction and I only imagine dads reaction to be worse. I quess I better answer.

_Dear Dad_

_Sorry for worrying you. I am indeed in Romania as Remus thought, so you don't have to worry about me. If you like, I'll come over for a few days. Just tell me when it's convenient. Also, I don't blame you for not being around. You were in shock and wanted to kill Pettigrew, what I completely understand. About him, how the Fudge did he escape? We told the ministry he could change into a rat, right? So they couldn't have been that stupid to just not take that into account while locking him up, right? Whatever, I hope he gets eaten by a mad cat!_   
_About Harry's scar, I don't know anything of cursed scars still hurting. Frankly, I don't think anyone will really now much of it. Harry is the only one known to ever survive the killing curse; He's one of a kind. I can't help you with that, sorry._

_PS. Tell Remus I said hi._

_Love Anna_

I read it over again before tying it to Obscura, Dad's owl. Don't ask about the name. Obscur is latin for dark and the owl has dark feathers so Dad thought the name suited her.

After Obscura left with the letter, I went downstairs. Charlie hadn't been in bed when I woke up. He isn't to work though as it's his day off. I quess he just woke up earlier than I did. When I entered the living room I was met with two redheads instead of one. Damn, I should've put on some pants. Next to Charlie was a tall guy with his hair in a pony tail and a kind of fang as an earring. I recognised him as Bill, Charlies older brother. Okey awkward.

It was too late to just turn around so I decided to just take a seat next to Charlie. Bill eyed me up with an amused glint in his eyes before giving Charlie a look. My poor Charlie had become all flustered. His normal tough guy appearance fully gone. He cleared his throat and then spoke.  
"Uhm Bill, this is Anna my roommate. Anna, this is my older brother Bill." When Charlie told Bill my name, his grin had become even wider and Charlie went, if possible, more red.  
"Am I missing something?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. I am thoroughly confused. As a reaction Bill stole another glace at Charlie before shaking his head.  
"No, you're not. Nice to meet you, Anna. Charlie has told me _loads_ about you." I was still confused, but didn't go into it. Whatever it was, it made Charlie uncomfortable.   
"Okay then, nice to meet you too. I didn't know you were coming today. I haven't gone to the store and I know Charlie usually doesn't really have the time or the want to go buy groceries. Now I can't really offer you anything. Do you want me to go to the store?"  
"No, it's fine really. I just came by to ask Charlie when he was going to the Burrow. Mum always wants us to visit in the beginning of the summerbreak, so we all see eachother again. But I quess, he's got company for now."  
"Actually..." I turned to Charlie and went on. "I got a letter from my Dad this morning, he wants me to come to his place for a few days so I won't be around."  
"Oh well then, I'll come with to the Burrow this week and be back next week. Are you back home too then?" Charlie asked. I nodded and stood up.  
"I'm going to pack some clothes and let you guys talk. Bye Bill, nice meeting you."

When I rounded the corner to the stairs, I could hear Bill bursting out laughing. Then he said something which sounded a bit like "you're totally smitten!" But that couldn't be true, because Charlie isn't in love with me. He loves me and I love him, but we aren't in love. I don't think I am. What does it feel like to be in love? I've never been in love before. Let's worry about that later, I've got a bag to pack.

When I was done packing, I decided I should put on some clothes. I don't think my Dad will appreciate it if I arrive in my undies and one of Charlies shirts. Nope, not a good idea. I went to my wardrobe and realised that I really don't have any colour in it. The only piece of clothing that isn't black or grey, is the dress I bought last year to go to the Malfoys. I guess, I will just have to settle for a black pair of shorts and a grey shirt. I shrinked my bag until I could fit it in my pocket and went back downstairs. Bill wasn't in the room so I went to say goodbye to Charlie.   
"I"ll see you in a few days. Let me now if you need me and I'll make an excuse to leave. I love you." He smiled and answered.  
"I love you too. Don't worry everything will be fine." This was followed by a sweet kiss. When we broke apart, he pulled me in again for a hug. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but when a throat was cleared, the hug stopped.  
We broke apart to see a amused Bill leaning against the door frame with a knowing look on his face. What's he on about?  
I quickly recomposed myself and with a "Bye" left to Britain. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hopped off of my motor and magically locked it. If people even thought about stealing it, they would automatically get steered away from my beauty. I stared to the houses 11 and 13 and waited for 12 to appear. Don't even bother asking about that. It's some kind of spell to protect the house. If you don't know it's supposed to be there, it won't appear and you can't go in.  
After a few seconds it appeared and I walked in.

"Dad? I'm here!" I heard shuffling from the living room and then got the air squeezed out of me.   
"Dad... can't ... breath", I choked out. He released some strenght so it was a normal hug and my lungs could finally get their needed supply of oxygen.  
"I missed you, Pup." He spoke. The sound was a bit muffled as he was speaking in my hair. I smiled and told him I had missed him as well.  
Our father daughter moment got brutally interrupted when Harry walked in with Ron. Shouldn't Ron be at home? If mrs. Weasley wants Bill and Charlie to reunite with their siblings, then the siblings should be in the Burrow, right? Oh well, it's none of my bussiness.

They immediatly stopped talking when they saw us and seemed a bit embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow at them. Didn't they recognise me? I had left my hair naturel today as Dad likes that. But it's still just the colour of my hair. Merlin can't they imagine me with purple hair?

"Hey boys, how are you doing?" I decided to break the silence. They just stared at me and I smirked a bit. Wow, they really are oblivious. I shook my head and changed my hair to purple. Their eyes widened and they finally refound their ability to speak.  
"Hi June or should we call you Siriana now?" Harry said. I gave him a small smile before answering.  
"You can choose. You can call me June or Anna. Siriana is a bit long." They nodded and went back to their previous conversation.  
I turned back to my Dad and he led me to the kitchen. Remus sat on one of the chairs sipping his tea while reading the Daily Prophet. I cleared my throat and he jumped. When he saw me he picked me up and hugged me the same way Dad had done when I entered.   
"Wow I quess you missed me too then?" I grinned at him when he let go of me. He rolled his eyes but confirmed my statement nonetheless.

"So why didn't you come here straight away when school ended?" Dad asked. Okay Anna excuse time. Uhm think! Let's just stick as close to the truth as possible without saying the full thruth.  
"I had missed my friends in Romania. We had written to one another and agreed to go eat pizza and catch up." That was true. I had missed my friends, Charlie in particular, I had written too him and we went out and ate pizza. Jeej, I'm not a liar.  
"Oh, well are you going to stay living in Romania or are you moving in here?" He gave me a pleading look, as if begging me to move in with them. I felt a bit guilty, but then I thought about Charlie. I don't want to live anywhere, but with him.  
"Sorry Daddy, I have a house there. My friends are there. My life is there." He sighed and then turned to Remus.  
"Can't you convince her Moony? You also want her to live here, I know you do." Remus glanced at me before turning his gaze back in Dad's direction.  
"I'm afraid I can't convince her. I know how fond she is of living there. She  _loves_  the people in her village.". I mentally rolled my eyes at the 'love' comment. Very smooth Remus, very smooth. Thank Merlin Dad didn't catch on.  
"Remus, you must agree with me. She can't live on her own. What if something happens? Who will be there to help? What if she gets sick?" Dad was reasoning. Remus glanced back at me and gave me the look. You all know that look. The look that says "you didn't tell him? You better do it now then" look. I knew he was right though. If I didn't tell him, he would make me stay here as I 'couldn't live alone'.

"Daddy, I've got a roommate. I don't live alone." Rem looked amused when I said 'Daddy' instead of Dad, but didn't say anything of it. I wanted to sound as innocent as possible, if that means I have to say Daddy then I will.   
"Ow, do I know her?" Dad asked, immediatly assuming my roomy is a girl. I don't even know if he actually knows Charlie. I'm sure he knows his name. But I don't know whether ha has actually ever met him, and even if he met him, Charlie probably was still a kid then.  
"Uhm you know his parents?"  
"Did you just say his? Who are  _his_ parents?" Oh Damn. Daddy dearest is getting a bit worked up.   
"Uhm yeah I said his and uhm his parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley." My Dad's face contorted with emotions while I gave him a sheepish smile. What am I supposed to do?  
"So what's his name?"  
"Charlie... he's really nice Daddy. He makes sure I'm always okey and when we go somewhere he protects me against all the pricks who are trying to hit on me. You'd like him. I'm sure of it." I spoke really quickly, trying to convince him.  
"Are you two a couple or...?" When Dad asked this Remus' head perked up.  
"Yeah cub, are you guys a couple?" He was enjoying this way too much.  
"No, we're just really good friends." When I said that, Remus snorted. He tried to cover it up with a cough but it didn't work. I shot him a glare, but the damage was done.  
"Am I missing something? What aren't you telling me?" Oh not good, not good at all. Why does stuff like this always happen?  
"Well Sirius, Anna and-" Remus couldn't speak on. I had silenced him. How I love magic.  
"You what Anna?" Dad was now turning a bit red. He doesn't like to be left out and especially not if it's about my life.  
"It's nothing Daddy, really." I tried and failed to sooth him.  
"You tell me right now, Siriana. I mean it!" Oh f*ck. Dang it.  
"Remus believes Charlie and I are in a relationship because we kissed last year. This is not the case and I just didn't want you to grow angry because of something small. I was just happy to see him and kissed him. He didn't do anything against my will."  
Dad was about to say something when a shocked Ron stood by the door alongside Harry.  
"You kissed Charlie?" Oh damn.


	4. Chapter 4

"You kissed Charlie?" Ron's voice rang through the room. All I could think about was 'F*ck my life'. Charlie is so going to get teased for this.  
"Uhm yeah I did, once. Why?" I tried not to show how much I hated the fact that he knew but somehow his grin only turned wider.  
"It's just that our family is having a reunion so Charlie is home right now and I'll see him in a few moments. Finally they'll tease him this year and not me." Oh damn. It's moments like these that I thank the stars for being an only child. Well I suppose Harry is kinda my brother now but still, atleast I don't have six. I sighed deeply and decided to just give up. It's not like I can still fix it. The boys seemed to notice my absense of response and took that as their sign to leave.

A moment later I heard a woosh and saw the reflection of the green flames as Ron had floo'd home to the Burrow. At the moment, I don't like him. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Atleast Dad stopped asking questions.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We played some exploding snap, I won and then some wizard's chess, Dad won. Remus read a book and Harry was writing a letter to a friend, Hermione I think. When dinnertime came, I noticed how they were going to cook for themselves. Where is Kreacher? Also, Dobby was supposed to come with me, I forgot him at Hogwarts.

"Dad, where's Kreacher?" I asked while leaning against the doorframe. Dad turned to look at me with an annoyed face and told me that Kreacher didn't listen to him. The house-elf had decided that my father was a disgrace for the Black family name and therefore shouldn't be served by a loyal servant of the Black's. I rolled my eyes and decided to give it a try. Perhaps he'd listen to me?

"Kreacher!" With a plop, a small creature with big, round eyes and bats ears appeared in front of me. His eyes seemed to widen as he took me in.  
"Yes, mistress?" Aaaah that's what I wanted to hear. If he calls me mistress, he must have some respect for me.  
"Could you possibly prepair dinner? My father, godfather, godbrother and I are very hungry. I'll call my other elf to help you."  
"Yes, mistress. Of course, mistress. Kreacher will always serve mistress." I smirked at my family. Yup I am the queen of house-elves.  
"DOBBY!" Another plop, but this time it was a younger house-elf. My faithfull little Dobby had answered my call.  
"Mistress called?"   
"Yes, Dobby please just call me Anna or something like that. Kreacher you too. Mistress makes me feel old. Now Dobby can you help Kreacher prepair dinner?" Dobby nodded and followed Kreacher to the kitchen.

After the marvellous dinner, Dad told Harry some stories of the time when they went to Hogwarts while I stayed with Remus in the kitchen.

"So Remmy..." I started innocently looking at my favourite, living godfather. It's like he knew I was up to something. He just had this 'oh boy' face going on. So when he answered his voice was a bit doubtfull.  
"Yes, Anna?"   
"Have you talked to Dad yet?" By now you could see him trying to find a way out, not that he could.  
"About?" A massive grin broke out on my face as I responded happily.  
"Your undying love for him"

It was quiet for a moment when he tried to compose his flustered face while making sure Dad hadn't heard anything. Only when he heard Harry asking something and Dad responding, did he speak again.

"You're exaggerating and keep your voice down." He whisper shouted at me.   
"I take that as a no then?" I said still grinning like a mad man. He looked down and mumbled an almost inaudible 'no' as an affirmation.  
"Perhaps you should. You could give him subtle hints, you know like uhm ... you could compliment his hair? You know how fond he is of it or uhm you can wear a rainbow shirt?" He didn't say anything. Instead he just placed his head in his hands and shook it slowly as to say 'is she for real?'. Well yeah, I am. I don't have many experiences with gay romances so I don't know how they tell the other one they like them. Hell, I don't even now how straight people do that. Good thing I have Charlie. As long as he doesn't fall in love with anyone, we can keep our special friendship going and then I never have to worry about people confessing their love for one another.

"Any other ideas cub? 'Cause those aren't going to work. If I compliment him, he'll just be cocky and say his hair is always amazing and the other option I'm not even going to consider."  
"Well you could just kiss him? I don't think he would mind." At this statement, Remus mouth fell open.  
"Isn't he straight?" Oh sniggerdoodles, how am I supposed to answer that? I think my Dad is bi because he always taught me it's doesn't matter what gender your partner is. Plus, he likes women but I have seen him look at men too, especially at Remus. But I can't exactly say that can I? What if I'm wrong? What if my Dad isn't sure himself? Eventually I decided to give a simple answer.  
"I don't know. You could talk to him. I'm sure Dad'll listen."

Speak of the devil.  
"Listen to what?" Remus flushed so I, being the amazing goddaughter I am, saved his ruddy arse.  
"Nirvana, Daddy. It's a music group. They're really good." Dad looked confused but didn't question it.   
"Sure."

After that we all went to bed. It had been a nice day but God knows I could use some sleep. Atleast Dad now knows I have a roommate and he won't try to get me to move in with him. Only downpart, I think Charlie is getting hell at his family reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day gave me some time to catch up with Remus. Dad and Harry had gone out to Diaggon Alley and I wasn't expecting them home soon. So when I came downstairs after sleeping in a bit longer, Remus was the only one in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Moons", I smiled at him while taking a seet at the table.   
"Goodmorning Anna"

He didn't really seem to want to talk but after almost ratting on me yesterday about Charlie, I decided he'd have to talk today.  
"Soooo Remmy, you want to talk?". I said with the biggest, most innocent eyes I could master. He immediatly became guarded and narrowed his eyes at me.  
"About?"  
"Well, your feelings for my dad. You know that guy you were almost going to tell what kind of friends Charlie and I are." He gulped as my tone had become a bit close to sneering.  
"I wasn't ... I mean I was but I ... do we have to? Can't you just drop it?" He started stuttering but ended pleading. I smirked at him before proceeding with an answer.  
"Ooooh we have to. So speak. Tell me all about it. Tell me when you started loving him, tell me whether he has ever shown signs of loving you back, anything." I grinned at him as he groaned.  
"You can't make me." I raised an eyebrow at him. Surely he must know by now that I have my ways of getting people to talk.  
"Oh I can, you wouldn't wan't me to accidentily spill your secret, would you? I could always ask my dad for advice. I'm sure he would now what I should do if I told him you were in love with him." I innocently batted my eyelashes at him as the colour drained his face.  
"You could of course just talk to me, Remmy. I'm just curious." He gulped and then inhaled deeply. He finally gave up and started talking.

"Okay so you know your dad and I met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year right?" I nodded and he went on.  
"Well, back then I didn't understand how I was feeling. I just thought it was normal I liked him. I thought I just saw him as my best friend. Of course I was close to James and Peter as well but I liked Sirius the best. In second year I began noticing little things about him. The way he smiled when he was thinking of pranks, the pained expression he got when someone mentioned his family, the way he always managed to get good grades without doing anything... I just noticed things. Then in third year I started experiencing a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach everytime I saw him with one of his flings. It was only later that I found out that I was jealous. I didn't want him to go out with anyone. I wanted him to spend time with me. He kept on dating girls for a week and then dumping them until March in fourth year. He would just dissapear then from time to time but he would spend more time with us. When I asked him where he went of to every few nights he said he was seeing a girl from a different house and that he liked the tension of it being a secret relationship. I don't think he ever realised how much that broke my heart." Remus sighed before continuing.

"The next year he was spending a lot of time writing letters. He seemed worried all the time. He still played pranks but he wasn't in it as much as he used too. He did finally manage to become animagi together with James and Peter. Then after Christmass break he seemed to relax more. He changed back into the ray of sunshine he had been the year before and spent more time with me. I was over the moon with joy. I thought it might mean he liked me back. Eventhough I was still confused about liking him."

"In sixth year we got drunk and he kissed me. I never brought it up to him though as he didn't seem to remember it the next day. In that year we got really close as James was trying to become more mature by studying more and doing less pranks and that meant your father was bored and didn't find a better solution than to follow me around all day. I also noticed he was very happy that year, despite being disowned.maybe it was because he was disowned but now I think it was because every break he got to see you. Our last year at Hogwarts was a bit hectic as you may recall. The first trimester we were just all fooling around, although not as much as before seeing as James and Lily had finally become a couple. But still we were just normal and then boom. There was you. And I still don't get how but after only a little while you asked me whether I liked your 'Daddy'. Who I back then believed was your godfather. I still don't get how a twoyearold could have figured it out. Then after we left Hogwarts we all got seperated a little. We had order missions to complete and before you know it everything went downhill. James and Lily dead, Harry gone, you gone, your Dad to prison and Peter ... back then I grieved for his death, if only I had known what he had done."

"Okay, that's quite a history you two have. What about now? The last few weeks? You, dad, alone in this big house. Anything interesting happened?" I asked him when he trailed of.

"Hmm, the last few weeks have been great actually. Not great enough that we're together but great nonetheless. We do everything together. I just wish I could find out if he's willing for a relationship right now. And if he is, if he would like to have one with me. For what I have seen in the past, he has only been in relationships with women. What if he just doesn't swing that way?" Remus sighed for the hundreth time today and I could see him growing anxious. I quickly moved closer to him and gave him a hug.  
"It'll all turn out right. Everything is going to be okay. Do you want me to talk to him?"  
He shook his head no.  
"Siriana, you have to promise me you won't tell him anything that I have told you today. Please I really need you to say it." He seemed so lost.  
"I promise Remmy. I won't tell him anything. You just take your time." He pulled me closer in the hug and we stayed that way for a while. Afterwards we went for a walk and when we came back, Dad and Harry had already arrived. The happy family was reunited once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was awoken by an owl tapping on the window of my room at Dad's place. I stumbled my way over to open it and let the owl in. It was an old one, it seemed like it could drop dead any moment now. This must be the family owl Charlie told me about.  
I took the letter and it confirmed my quess.

_'D_ _ear Anna_

_When are you going back home? I really want to go back to Romania!_   
_Ron has told my family about 'me kissing Harry's godsister'. Thanks for that by the way._   
_Note the sarcasm._   
_Anyway, I miss you. My family is nice and all but I want to be with you. We only got to see eachother for what, a day?_   
_Before your Dad claimed you. Please tell me you're coming home soon. Then I can go home as well._   
_Oh uhm there's something else I need to ask you. Would you like to meet my family?_   
_My mom has been nagging about wanting to meet you so I promised I would ask._   
_You don't have to if you don't want to._

_Love you loads, Charlie_ _'_

Okay, evaluation of that letter. As I had already suspected Charlies family has been teasing him about me. Then he also states that he misses me just like I miss him.  But then the next part is what concerns me. He wants me to meet his family. Now the question is what his family thinks I am. Do they want to meet the girl he kissed? Or his roommate? Or his best friend? I don't know, but I do know that it makes me uncomfortable. Urgh I quess I have to agree to meeting his family. It'll happen eventually anyway, right? Let's reply, shall we.

_'_ _Dear Char_

_For starters, I miss you too. So much it f*cking hurts. Poetic aren't I?_   
_Now if you really want me to meet your family, I will. Just tell me what to expect 'cause you know I don't have that much experience with families. And then to answer the question of when to go home, I was thinking about maybe tomorrow? That way I can spend some time with my Dad today as I already catched up with Remus yesterday. So, meeting up tomorrow at our place for lunch? Around half past twelve?_   
_Reply as soon as you can!_

_I love you, Anna_ _'_

I put the letter on my desk and decided I would let the owl rest for an hour. If I send it away now, I don't think it'll make it. It's better to let it recover for a while. I put on some jeans and a crop top and headed downstairs.

"Good morning my beloved family!" I proclaimed walking into the kitchen.  
I grinned as Remus rolled his eyes at me but responded with a good morning nonetheless. Dad just shook his head and declined me an answer while Harry gave me a shy smile. He wasn't used to me yet. Of course he doesn't know me that well but still. I don't bite you know.

I let it go and sat down next to Remus. Dad was seated next to Harry and across from Remus. Harry turned his attention back to his breakfast while Remus read the Daily Prophet. I took a loaf of bread and poured myself some pumpkin juice. After a few bites I glaced at my family. Remus was still engrossed in his paper as was Harry in his breakfast, Dad however was daydreaming. The funny thing was that his gaze had landed directly onto Remus who was to bussy to notice. I silently shook my head and smiled. They are so oblivious towards eachother.

After a few moments I couldn't surpress my innerdemons to embarrass Daddy dearest.

"Do you like Remmy's face, Daddy? You sure have been staring at it long enough." I joked. The reaction was better than expected. Dad's face flushed from embarrassment and he shot me a glare. While Remus tried to hide his beat red face behind his paper and Harry being oblivious to his surroundings as always, gave Dad an imploring look. All the while I just sat there laughing my ass off.  
Those two are absolutely perfect for eachother and they just don't dare admit it. It's comical, really.

Dad scowled at me before standing up and dragging me with him. I cackled dramatically while he dragged me of to the living room and shut the door. I sat down on the couch and my fuming Daddy stood infront of me. I could feel a lecture coming so I decided I'd better make myself comfortable.

"Siriana June Jamie Rema Lucy Andromeda Dorea Charlotte Malfoy-Black!" Dad began. He used my full name, that's never a good start.  
"Why in the world would you do that?!" He raged. "Is it your intention to humiliate me infront of Remus?!" What I did next enraged him even more. I got a laughing fit. He stared at me while I went from obnoxiously loud laughing to soundless and gasping for breath. When I was done I looked up at him and got off again. Finally I composed myself and gave him an answer as he so desperatly desired an explanation.

"Daddy, I just thought it was funny! You should've seen your face! You should've seen Remus' face! You two were hilarious! Merlin, why don't you just tell him you're in love with him?" I cried out. His face flushed again. It's funny to see him blush so much in so little time. Especially when you know that he hardly ever blushes. He murmered some incoherent words while trying to regain his stance.

"I don't know what you're talking about but will you keep it down!" He demanded. I shook my head at him.  
"Denial!" I sang in a voice which sounded to high to be my own.  
"Just shut up!" He ordered, pulling his hair.  
"You're so cute, Daddy! Just admit it!" I insisted. "You've got a crush on Remus... or is it more than a crush?" I implored. He scowled at me and with a last. "Zip it!" Ran off.

That's my Dad folks. The most mature manchild you'll ever meet. I grinned and went to my room. I still had to send Errol, the Weasley owl, back to Charlie. I hope he recovered enough for the trip. I quickly tied the letter to his paw and let it out of the window. I layed down on my bed for a little while before going exploring to my Dad's whereabouts. If Remus can admit his crush on Dad than Dad should be able to do so as well. It's quite obvious he likes him.


End file.
